Let You Down
by red-flower11
Summary: They wanted her there. And they would protect her. Because she was delicate and strong. Beautiful and plain. Nurturing and destructive. Brave and fearful. She was their everything. And they would do anything to have her. AkatsukiSaku Oneshot


Song Fic.

**Title**: Let You Down

**Pairing**: AkatsukixSakura, PeinxSakura

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: They wanted her there. With them. And they would protect her. Because she was delicate and strong. Beautiful and plain. Nurturing and destructive. Brave and fearful. She was their everything. And they would do anything to have her.

If you read it while listening to the song it sounds better. =)

Everything in _italics_ are song lyrics, directly from the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Let You Down By Three Days Grace or any of its lyrics

Enjoy. Sorta.

-

x

-

_Trust me_

There's no need to fear

Everyone's here

Waiting for you to finally be one of us

-

x

-

Sakura gripped the wooden ceiling panels, almost crushing them in her fingers. Standing below where she perched, were the whole of the Akatsuki, watching her contemptuously. She was scared. She had no idea where in the hell she was, she had no idea how she got there, and she had no idea how in the hell to get _out_.

All she knew, was that she had to get the farthest away from them she possibly could. She saw Itachi cock his head to the side, at her frantic heart rate and her heaving chest. A shallow smirk grew on his wickedly handsome face and he stepped closer to her. His sandal tapping lightly on the wood flooring. Sakura inhaled sharply and tried to move farther in the opposite direction, but felt her back connect with the solid wall.

"What- What do you want with me?!" She growled, trying her hardest to hide her fear, though the Akatsuki members could easily sense the trepidation emanating off of her trembling form. Sasori smiled.

"_Trust me_," Itachi said. Low and commanding. An order. But his all-knowing smirk was still firmly in place. And somewhere in the back of Sakura's throat a sound resembling a snort escaped, though it was far to meager to refer to as such. Even she was surprised by it nonetheless.

"Why should I? You're the one who murdered my best friend's entire clan," She hissed, her green eyes blazing with an unknown source of anger and fury, but her body language continued to show cowardice and Deidara could hardly remember why he and the Leader wanted her so badly.

"_There's no need to fear_," Sasori said, finally deciding Itachi wasn't the most prudent to play the role of friend. Sakura's head snapped to watch him with scrutinizing eyes, but she didn't come off of the tall mantel. The snarl that rippled through her throat was enough of an indication that she still wasn't planning on joining them. Deidara watched Sasori's futile attempts to woo the pink haired girl and dubbed his efforts insufficient. He took a deliberately slow step forward, and she flinched another wave of trembles shaking her.

"_Everyone's here_, un," He gestured to the men who occupied the room, all attention focused on her from the stretchers that they sat upon, in laziness. They weren't injured as far as Sakura could tell. "_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_." The blond finished, his one visible blue eye watching her attentatively. Reminding her painfully of her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who was most likely dying in some ditch because of her. Because these bastards had kidnapped her. Her instead of Naruto. Which still confused her.

"Why me? Why not Naruto?! I thought you wanted him, how am I of any use to you?" Sakura asked, fists shaking and life old tears threatening to spill over. No. Better her than Naruto. No. Better her than the Kyuubi. Yes, she was going to be a sacrifice. She would sacrifice herself for the good of the village, for the safety of Naruto. One in the back, one in the heart. It would hurt. But she would do it. Do it for everyone she knew and cared for.

One in the back, the one who'd been quiet, who'd been watching the floor stoically instead of staring at her like the others of the room, lifted his eyes to meet hers and she almost lost her footing. Her black boots slipping and screeching on the wood of the mantel. His eyes. They were rings. Rings in rings. Death in death. Fear in fear. Power in power. This man had to be the leader. He just had to be.

-

x

-

_Come down..._

_You may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

-

x

-

"_Come down. . . ._" He said, his eyes lowering. Leaving hers. As if he noticed, felt the fear that ignited in her when he looked directly into her. A few of the members were slightly surprised by the words of the pierced man. Sakura shook her head vigorously. Denying his quiet and simple request. The man with the pieces of lead jammed into his face, lowered his eyelids, as if tired. Scaring Sakura even more.

Suddenly, in the corner of Sakura's eye, she noticed a figure shift forward in the small room, shift towards her. Green. That was the first word to process in Sakura's frightened mind as she saw him.

"_You may be full of fear_," He said, and his yellow eyes glowed, as if excited by some prospect and he stepped towards her. "_But you'll be safe here_." And he almost seemed to snigger at the thought, sharp teeth glinting behind green lips. Nonetheless he waved around the small space, as if asking her to welcome it as her new home. Sakura glowered at him, her initial fear melting away. Not completely. No. Never completely. She was going to die. She knew that. But the fear still remained. Her fingers clenched tighter on the wood, indenting it.

"_When you finally trust me_," Itachi said, tilting his head back to watch her with red eyes. "_Finally believe in me_." Almost as if he believed it unfair for her to shout at him about his mistakes in life and none of the others. But that was ludicrous. Itachi didn't feel. Sakura nodded subtly to herself. Itachi wasn't human. Itachi was evil. She shivered.

-

x

-

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

-

x

-

"Why me?! I- _I will let you down_! I swear I will! Why would you want to be in your organization? I'm useless. It makes no sense!" Sakura snarled, scowling hatefully. She wasn't one to accept death easily. Especially not her own. "_I'll let you down, I'll_-" She froze. Their gazes were still trained on her, and they all seemed to be wearing the same expression.

Humor. Irony.

Smirks.

Sakura's lips, slightly parted in confusion and unmistakable dread, whispered, "_When you finally trust me_." Itachi's exact words. One could almost say she was toying with them, playing with them. "_Finally believe in me_." But she was far to deep in fear to be able to do any of those menial things before her demise. She was simply delaying what was sure to come. Live longer. Breath longer. Enjoy her last moments. For a little bit longer.

-

x

-

_Trust me_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

-

x

-

"_Trust me_," Sasori murmured, speaking any louder would shatter the atmosphere and she would do something rash. He knew that. He knew she couldn't die. Wasn't allowed too. Wasn't supposed too. She was going to stay with them. All of them. For the rest of her life. And they were going to protect her. For the rest of her life.

"_I'll be there when you need me_," Deidara said as quietly as possible, as if voicing Sasori's thoughts. As if voicing everyone's thoughts. They wanted her there. With them. And they would protect her. Be there, when she needed them. Because she was delicate and strong. Beautiful and plain. Nurturing and destructive. Brave and fearful. She was their everything.

"_You'll be safe here_, Sakura," The man with the slicked back white hair muttered, his arms crossed at the tension. His purple/violet eyes were trained on her quivering hands. Despite her violent and angry voice she was still a frightened little girl. Beneath all that tough talk she was still in need of protection.

"_When you finally trust me, finally believe in me_," Pein, the Leader, the dangerous, said slightly miffed in his quiet demeanor. She was fearful. As to be expected. She was most aware of himself, the Leader. As to be expected. . . As to be wanted.

These same words seemed to be coming up often.

-

x

-

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I will  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

-

x

-

"No. No. No. I told you! I'm not useful at all! I'm weak. _I will let you down,_ you'll regret this," Sakura protested, her hands shaking as she batted them at the wood, to enforce her meaningless words. No. The tears were threating again. She didn't want to go down there. She didn't want to be surrounded by them. By the Akatsuki. By the epitome of death and deceit and destruction. And everything she was against.

"_I'll let you down_," Itachi said softly, red met green and he smirked. "_I will_- _When you finally trust me, finally believe in me_," Those words again. He said them again. As if reiterating a previous point. Pein glanced ruefully at the Uchiha, whose eyes stayed locked with the frightened child. Itachi had reclaimed his words. Restated them, awaiting her acknowledgment. She glared fiercely down at him for mocking her. For taking her words and twisting them into something of an endearment. He had to be mocking her.

"Don't ridicule me, Uchiha. _I will let you down_, intentionally or not. You should just kill me, I'm not even worth much to Naruto. I know you want him," She had just thought of it. She knew there was no possible way for the Akatsuki to seriously want her with them for reasons other than extortion. Other than just using her as their bargaining chip. That was why they wouldn't kill her. She was valuable. Right now they were only trying to lure her into a false sense of security.

"Sorry,_ I'll let you down,_ but we don't want you for Naruto, un, You're safe," Deidara informed her, and the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly at the ridiculous notion. No. She wasn't just some worthless pawn to them. No. Naruto was the pawn. She was the Queen in their game of Shogi. Leader played the King. And the rest of Akatsuki protected and cared for the Queen. But none were as low as the pawn, the sacrificial lamb. No. Sakura was safe here.

"_I'll-_ You're lying. I will never be safe here!" Sakura growled with such ferocity. Not because of his obvious lies but because the blond had just shattered her resolve. It was solid. It would hold. It made sense, that they would only want to protect her because of Naruto. But now, apparently she had been wrong and in one kick he had destroyed her strength. Her wall to lean on.

"_When you finally trust me. Finally believe in me. _You will be safe here," Sasori said lightly, watching her closely. As if telling her something of little importance. As if it were simple. As if she could simply change her loyalties and trust these foul criminals. These murderers.

-

x

-

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

-

x

-

Sakura's frantic eyes glanced from one expectant face to the next. They all watched her, as if demanding she join them, demanding she come down. Come down to them. "I'm not coming down. So you'll have to kill me up here. Because I _never want to come down_." She watched them viciously, and tersely, prepared for the time when one of them would take her up on her offers and come in for the kill. But they all only seemed to curiously watch her.

"You _never want to come down_?" Sasori inquired, staring up at the tensed pink haired girl, absently he noticed her red headband slipping from her damp locks. And threating to fall. He was tempted to jump to her level and remove it all together. An excuse. An excuse to touch her. A trivial impulse, that he should not act on. Or the Leader would be unhappy.

"I _never want to come down_. That's what I said," Sakura confirmed, sounding positive she could stay up there for days. But her shins were already pounding and her feet were already shaking. Their leering faces seemed to become more amused with her defiance. And she shivered once more involuntarily. She was scared. No. Not for her life. Not anymore. But for her friends. And for her village. Whom would surely miss her. Or maybe, if she was fortunate. They wouldn't. Maybe, she would completely vanish from their minds. That seemed more probable. After all, why should someone keep existing when they have already left the world? Why should she be remembered? She could think of no reason. None. She was insignificant. Small. Trivial.

-

x

-

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

-

x

-

"_I will let you down,_" Pein said, lifting his lowered head once more, and piercing her with a shot of ice cold fear once more. She froze again, like a child caught doing something wrong. He struck dread in her heart. Or rather his eyes did. And he hadn't even used God Realm yet. She bared her teeth at him, with a glare.

She was sick, she was angry, she was scared but she had to do _something_. And even if Sakura Haruno had to die, at least the Akatsuki wouldn't have the satisfaction of telling her friends she cried and shivered like a bear cub and begged for them to spare her. At least Naruto wouldn't have to be ashamed of her. At least Sasuke wouldn't have been right. At least she would die with the dignity of a Konoha Shinobi and the honor of the Hokage's apprentice.

"_I'll let you down, I will_," He said, his orange hair waved lightly when he stood and stepped forward. Stepped toward the place where she crouched, where she was safe. Where it seemed none of them would go, for reasons beyond her. No. They must be dragging it out. They must be still trying to make her feel safe, so that she would be easier to kill. "_When you finally trust me. Finally believe in me_."

There it was again. The words. The lies. Yes. He lied. Just like Itachi. Yes. And just like Sasori. All of them. They kept asking her to trust them; to believe them. But no. Sakura was not gullible. No. If anything she was stubborn. But not right now. No. Right now she was scared. Right now she was frightened. Right now she was confused. Now, she must survive. She must continue this charade of words upon mocking words.

And she gripped the wood tightly, so that it began to crack under her strength. "_I will let you down._" She said so quietly. Her eyes glued to their feet. She didn't want- Couldn't look at any of their faces. They had to be getting irritated with her. Yes. Which was good. They would kill her soon. They had too. Or she would suffer.

However. Unbeknownst to Sakura, they were already killing her. Slowly, unintentionally, they were picking apart her sanity, her resolution, her determination, her strength, her defiance. She was unstable. She wasn't thinking straight. She was getting dizzy.

"_I'll let you down, I'll_-" She couldn't finish her sentence, the room was beginning to tremor. No. Wait. Was it? Or was it all in her head? Now it was spinning. Now she was loosing her footing. Oh. Please stop, the spinning will make her fall. Will make her come down. Down to them. Where they waited. Watching her with protective, possessive eyes.

"_When you finally trust me. Finally believe in me._" Pein finished. And she fell. Her boots lost their grip on the mantel, her hands grew weak, and her legs gave out. And she fell. Forward. She fell forward. Eyes barely managing to stay open slightly. She was scared. Subconsciously scared. Deep down she was scared out of her broken mind. But not on the surface. No. She was tired on the surface and she was. . . she was safe on the surface. Pein held her in his arms, her head lolling and her eyes closed. And he smirked. And they all smirked.

Finally.

Trust me.

Finally believe in me.

In us.

Sakura is ours, now.

-

-

-

Most dark, angsty thing I have ever written. Seriously. Oh. And the story makes more sense of you realize that when Sakura says 'I'll let you down' she means disappoint them. But when the Akatsuki members say it, they mean they'll let her down. Like off of the mantel where she's cowering from them.

Also, I was kinda hoping that you could kind of tell Sakura was loosing it. Because she starts out serious and controlled (and frightened half to death) but as you read along her thoughts slowly get choppier and a little more crazy. And then she just passes out.

I hope it was good.

Review please,

red


End file.
